


lose control

by Bontaque



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many Christmas fics written for 2012.</p>
<p>Bro wants to make Dave lose his cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lose control

 There is a certain level of frustration to knowing Dave Strider. It's impossible to read him, his stoic expression hiding all emotion. Whilst Bro is proud of him, because that was how he raised him, sometimes he wants to see Dave react. So he leaves smuppets to fall on him, he leaves Cal around the apartment and generally does what ever he can to make him lose his cool. Eventually, Dave manages to ignore even the most perfect pranks so Bro has to up his game.

Things get a little more drastic over summer, when the heat is excruciating and their water is limited. Showers have to be short, two minutes tops and Bro knows by now that the shower is Dave's favourite place to jerk off.

He'd taken an extra job, preparing for the heat of summer. They have enough money to turn the AC up to full so the apartment is cool enough. When Dave has a shower after a rooftop strife and Bro uses the bathroom after, he notices that the mirror isn't steamed, the air isn't hot. Dave had a cold shower in a cool apartment and Bro knows it's his time to strike.

There's something else about Dave that Bro doubts anyone else has noticed. He knows nobody else has picked up on it, because it only applies to him. Dave has a submissive side, to some degree. Bro raised him to listen to what he said and Dave learned quickly that ignoring that often lead to pain. On the other hand, Dave is a smart ass and doesn't tend to follow any other source of authority without questioning it heavily.

Bro waits for a few minutes, letting Dave get dressed before calling him into his bedroom. Clothes aren't necessary for his plan, but they will make it more fun.

“What do you want?” Dave asks, tone flat, but Bro can tell he's pulled him away from something.

“Get on the bed, I want to show you something.”

Dave's eyebrow twitches, just a little, but he gets on the bed without saying anything. Bro pushes him down on his back with ease. Dave has shot up and they are almost the same size, but he is still skinny. Not without muscle definition, the kid can hold his own, but his shoulders are narrow and he's just leaner. Dave doesn't show any surprise at being pushed down or when Bro bars his arm against his neck, threatening to cut off his air supply.

“Last strife, you didn't get out of my choke hold so well,” Bro said. “You need to do better.”

It isn't exactly a lie. Dave had faltered when Bro's arm had slid against his throat but he didn't have any problem with getting free. Bro sees Dave's face tense as he clenches his teeth, a change most people wouldn’t have even noticed. It takes Dave a few seconds, but eventually, he reaches up and pushes against Bro's arm, slipping hands underneath and wriggling free.

Bro nods but pushes him down again when Dave tries to sit up. He bars his arm across Dave's chest, holding him down as his other hand goes for his throat. He doesn't clamp down, doesn't actually choke him because that isn't what this is about. He feels Dave swallow, his throat bobbing under his fingers, a light blush rising on his cheeks.

Bro's body is pressed flush against Dave’s, so he feels the erection digging into his thigh immediately. Dave's facial expression still barely gives anything away, but there is no hiding a hard cock. Dave knows that Bro can feel it, he must do.

Goal achieved. So Bro removes his hands, rolls off of Dave and sits back against the wall. Dave doesn't speak, he doesn't move, not until Bro tells him to.

“Sit up,” he says and Dave looks at him wordlessly before complying.

“I --” Dave begins but Bro shakes his head.

“You like it,” Bro says. “You like it when I touch you.”

It's that simple. That's all it is and Bro doesn't want to talk. He doesn't want explanations. He just wants to see what he can make Dave do. He reaches down and runs his hand along the bulge of Dave's cock and is rewarded with a full body shudder.

“You like it when I hurt you,” Bro says, a statement.

Dave whimpers and stills but Bro doesn't need him to confirm it. He knows. He'd known the day that he'd crushed Dave against the floor of the rooftop, sword tip resting against his chin and Dave had gotten hard in anticipation. He'd been paying attention.

Dave squirms a little when Bro reaches up and unzips his jeans.

“Stay still,” Bro says.

He wants to see, he wants to really see if he can make Dave squirm. He leaves his cock alone, deciding instead to run his fingertips up under Dave's shirt, tracing along his skin. The leather of his gloves catches on Dave's stomach, making his hand slow and Dave breathes in deeply, refusing to look anywhere other than the ceiling. Bro wonders if his eyes are open or closed but he can't see from behind the dark glasses.

He'll fix that later.

Dave's breath stutters just a little when Bro's thumb brushes against his left nipple. He doesn't move, not until Bro flicks his wrist, rolling his nipple between his fingers.

“Ngh!” Dave whimpers, hips twitching and Bro can't help but smile.

“I thought I told you to stay still,” Bro says again, lowering his voice and making sure that Dave hears every syllable.

As if on queue, Dave tenses and stills, his cock twitching visibly under the open denim of his jeans.

“Good,” Bro says simply.

Bro pushes his shirt up, moving the fabric up to bare his chest. His skin is pale but flushed, a light dusting of freckles over his skin. Bro smirks before kneeling and lowering his head, dragging his teeth bluntly over Dave's skin. Dave resists the temptation to move for a while. He only gasps softly when Bro bites down over his collarbone, sucking a dark bruise to the surface of his skin. It isn't until Bro traces his tongue down his chest, flicking it over his nipple that his hips snap up, an involuntary thrust. It looks like he's found an hyper erogenous zone.

“What did I say?” Bro asks, his breath whispering against Dave's skin, making the little hairs stand up, goosebumps spreading slowly.

Dave doesn't answer, he just breathes slowly, purposefully.

“Dave?” he asks. “What did I say?”

“I... you told me to stay still,” Dave says quietly.

Bro nods. He'd been hoping to illicit that reaction. It gives him the excuse to do what he really wants to. It isn't Dave's fault, not really. He hasn't jerked off yet and Bro is planning to drive him crazy.

“Get up,” he says. “On your knees.”

Dave doesn't hesitate, which surprises Bro a little. He'd expected some kind of reaction, but Dave just shifts, moving onto his hands and knees, his shirt still pushed up and his jeans hanging loosely. Bro slides his fingers under the collar of Dave's shirt, tugging hard to make him crawl forwards. There is a spark of realisation on Dave's face when Bro holds him still over his lap, pushing him down over his thighs.

“When I tell you to stay still, you stay still,” Bro says slowly, smiling at the red flush of Dave's face under his glasses.

He can feel Dave's cock hard against his thighs as he shifts to get comfortable, holding himself up on his elbows. Bro removes Dave's glasses, folding them carefully. Dave looks around, one eyebrow raised as if he's asking Bro what he's going to do. As if he can't believe what Bro is going to do. As if he isn't going to enjoy it.

Bro slides his hand up Dave's spine, pushing his head down by his neck, holding him still. With his other hand, he pushes Dave's jeans down over his hips, followed by his underwear. Dave doesn't twitch at all when Bro runs his fingers over his bare ass but the way his breaths hitch gives away his nerves.

Bro rubs small concentric circles over Dave's skin before pulling his hand back and bringing it down with a slap. He starts light, testing out Dave's thresholds but he should know better than to expect him to react to a little light pain. He brings his hand down again, harder, delighting in the small whimper that Dave makes and the way that his skin is just beginning to turn red.

Bro wants to see his hand print, he wants to feel the heat rising from Dave's flesh. He moves to the other cheek, pulling his hand back and leaving it in the air for a few seconds before bringing it down hard. He doesn't want Dave to predict his movements. Dave yelps, shifting forwards and moaning when he ruts against Bro's thighs. His shirt unbunches with the movement, hanging loosely around his torso.

Bro holds Dave still at the neck, bringing his hand down hard.

Dave is trying his hardest and Bro feels like he should give him some credit for that but he wants to see him squirm some more. In three swift movements, he pushes Dave back onto his back, smirking at the pain on Dave's face as his ass moves against the bedsheets.

There is a wet, sticky spot of pre come against Bro's jeans. No matter how hard Dave tries to look calm and composed, he can't do anything about the way that his cock is leaking steadily against his stomach.

Bro brushes his thumbs slowly over Dave's hips, wanting to press them in, wanting to feel Dave squirming under him. He pulls Dave's jeans off completely, letting them fall onto the floor, quickly following by his underwear. Dave balls his fists in the hem of his shirt, as if he wants to pull it down to cover himself up.

He loses his cool completely when Bro wraps his fingers around his cock and begins to stroke him slowly. A bead of pre come forms on the tip of his cock as his fingers scrabble in the bedsheets. He averts his eyes, when Bro looks up at him.

“F-Fuck...” Dave breathes when Bro swipes his thumb through the pre come.

Bro starts to stroke him faster, eyes darting between Dave's lip as it is drawn up between his teeth, his back as it arches and the way his hips thrust up into his fist.

When Dave starts to thrust off of the bed, breaths quick and shallow, Bro lets go of him completely.

“Fuck! Come on... fuck...” Dave says.

He pulls his fist out of the sheets, squeezing his cock and trying to pick up where Bro left off. Bro shakes his head, grabbing Dave's arms by the wrists and pinning them above his head. He holds him down as Dave thrashes, muttering something about crazy and fucked up.

“Shut up, Dave,” he says, before kissing him hard, biting his lips and waiting for Dave to stop moving.

“What, are you gonna make me hold off until you fuck me?” Dave asks and Bro is caught off guard.

He hadn't planned to take it that far.

“Is that what you want?” he finds himself asking, his voice rough.

Dave swallows, licking his lips before he nods. Bro reaches under his bed and pulls out a bag. He gropes around in the bottom until his fingers close around a cold, cylindrical. Dave's eyes follow him when he pulls out a tube of lubricant.

Bro unscrews the tube, squeezing a small amount out and letting it warm on his fingers. Dave positively mewls when Bro circles his fingers over his hole, holding his hips down on the bed with an arm barred across his waist.

“Holy fuck...” Dave moans under his breath.

Bro slowly pushes one finger into him, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. It doesn't take long for Dave's hips to start twitching under his arm. Bro slides another finger into him, spreading them slowly, opening Dave up.

Dave's right hand slowly creeps along the bedsheets, moving up to his cock and Bro lets him think that he's gotten away with it. Just as he's about to touch himself, Bro clears his throat.

Dave whines, dropping his hand back to the bed and thrusting back onto his fingers. Bro crooks them, applying pressure just how he knows will drive Dave crazy. It works, perfectly, and Dave makes a desperate sounding groan, his cock twitching.

“God, please,” Dave says. “Do you want me to beg?”

There's a hint of petulance in Dave's voice so Bro twists his wrist, making the teenager groan before answering.

“Yes.” he says.

He does. He wants Dave to lose it completely.

Dave gasps and Bro watches him bite his lip and he can tell he's purposely trying not to speak. He circles his fingers, slowly, not enough to do much than make Dave's hips twitch.

“I'm not going to do anything more until you do,” Bro says.

He knows it's against every part of Dave's being to beg. That's what makes him want it so much. Dave mumbles something quietly, not loud enough for Bro to hear.

“What was that?” Bro asks, slowing his fingers to a halt.

“P-please,” Dave says. “Bro... please.”

“What do you want?” Bro asks, his mouth twitching into a smile.

Dave looks so good like that, stretched out on his bed, cock leaking pre come onto his stomach.

“Please... touch me... anything,” Dave says, pausing for a second. “Fuck me.”

It's Bro's turn to bite his lip because he can't. Not yet. He doesn't want to hurt Dave, not in a way that would matter. He pulls his fingers back just enough to allow him to slip in a third. He feels Dave stretch around him, hears him groan.

“Fuck!” Dave says. “Fuck, oh my god.”

Bro spreads his fingers, making Dave squirm until he's sure he's ready.

Finally, he kneels, crawling between Dave's legs and unzipping his pants. He'd been ignoring his own arousal, too focused on Dave's but the moment he pulls his cock out, he just wants to fuck him. He makes himself slow down, holding it against Dave's opening.

“Please... oh fuck, please...” Dave sighed.

He pushes back, squirming against Bro's cock. Bro runs a hand up to one of Dave's hips, pushing him down and holding him still as he slowly pushes into him. Dave moans loudly and he isn't even trying to keep it in any more. Bro forces himself to thrust in slow, giving Dave time to adjust. He can feel how tense he is, tight and squeezing around him. As soon as he feels him relax, his breaths coming more evenly, Bro thrusts harder.

Dave yelps as he bottoms out and Bro grips his hips tightly, holding him in place. He pulls out, thrusting back in hard and moves one hand from his hip to his cock. Dave moans, thrusting up into his fist, his eyes rolling back in his head as Bro jerks him roughly.

“You're not gonna... stop... are you?” Dave asks.

Bro grins. He doesn't think he could be that cruel.

“Not if you're good,” he says.

Bro fucks him, snapping his hips forwards faster, focusing on every little whimper Dave made. He gets lost in it, the sensation and Dave's noises until he hears words.

“Harder, fuck...” Dave begs. “Please, fuck me harder.”

Bro takes a deep breath and stills, taking a second to wrap his arms around Dave's body. He lifts him up and stands before pressing him against the wall and thrusting into him hard.

Dave's shirt hangs around his body, bunching up as Bro moves against him. Dave doesn't have sheets to tangle his hands in, so his fingers find Bro's hair, tugging hard. The pain shoots through Bro's body, making him lose his rhythm for a second. He holds Dave against the wall with his body, reaching one hand down to curl around his cock. Dave's legs tighten around his back, pulling him in.

When Dave comes, it's everything Bro could have hoped for. He groans loudly, throwing his head back against the wall, cock spurting all over his shirt. Bro had been holding off his own orgasm, because he wanted to see Dave lose it. He hadn't even been planning to jerk off until he was alone.

Dave sighs and relaxes around him as Bro fucks him hard and fast, chasing his orgasm. He comes hard, head falling against Dave's shoulder.

Dave is laughing. He's fucking laughing.

“We really are fucked up, aren't we?” he asks.

Bro doesn't answer. He doesn't think he can, he knows he doesn't want to. He pulls out, carrying Dave over to his bed and setting him down before buttoning up his pants and walking out of the room. He needs a shower. He'll talk about what just happened when he has washed the smell of it off of his skin and they're both able to think clearly.


End file.
